


Friendship

by TonyPie17



Series: Rose of Every Colour [13]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Curious Thorin, Flower Language, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy?, M/M, mystery ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPie17/pseuds/TonyPie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twelfth rose is one that Bilbo has been thinking about for a very long time, and he can finally give it to who it belongs to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

Of all the Dwarves on the quest, possibly the only one to make an effort to be Bilbo’s friend from the very beginning was Bofur. Though things had started off a little rough (see: the fainting incident in his smial) Bofur had repeatedly decided that Bilbo was worth trying for friendship with. Every night of the quest, Bofur had sat with Bilbo, conversing with him about trivial matters and attempting to make Bilbo feel included. The others had slowly opened up to the Hobbit being around, and before he knew, the others were glad to have him around.

“Thank you,” Bilbo sighed one night, leaning against Bofur’s side in a tired manner. The day had been long, and particularly harrowing after the business with Azog. Bofur wrapped an arm around Bilbo and grinned.

“No idea what you’re thanking me for,” he chuckled.

“You know exactly what I’m thanking you for,” Bilbo snorted, barely glancing up at Bofur.

Bofur laughed louder this time, but didn’t say much more, instead he pulled Bilbo just that much closer, humming a light tune to himself. The others hunkered down for the night, and Bilbo decided that he’d take first watch with Bofur.

The others were settling down for the night; the brothers Ri settled closer to the fire, Bombur and Bifur laid not far from Bilbo and Bofur’s log, Gloin and Oin were not far from Balin and Dwalin, who were rather close to Fili and Kili. Thorin was leaning against a tree, eyes closed in light sleep. Leaving Bilbo and Bofur awake.

“You know, you made the beginning of this quest bearable,” Bilbo mumbled now, staring up at the starry sky.

“Did I?” Bofur’s usual playfulness was gone, replaced with calm reverence.

“Yes. In the beginning I felt so out of place.” Bilbo looked up at Bofur. “But. You never gave me a moment’s rest. You remind me of a brother.”

Bofur chuckled again, low and satisfied. “A brother? Good then, that’s just what I was going for.”

“Oh don’t lie to me,” Bilbo scoffed. “You saw me as a potential spouse.”

Bofur had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from letting out louder laughter. He shrugged a bit. “Alright, say I did. How come you never let me down?”

“Because you already knew that I’d always had eyes elsewhere.” Bilbo looked up at the sky again. Bofur said nothing to deny this. He looked around the camp. There was snoring of varying degrees of volume but a general air of relief. They had crossed the Misty Mountains in one piece. None of them were dead and in the next day or so they would reach the home of Gandalf’s friend. His eyes landed on one Dwarrow in particular.

“Maybe I saw my One in someone else,” the Miner suggested.

“I surely hope so. And if you have then―” Bilbo looked up at Bofur, and smiled a bright, encouraging smile, “―I wish you all the luck in the world.”

Bofur’s laugh this time startled several awake.

[][][][][]

Bilbo remembered that night fondly. The very next day they had arrived at Beorn’s home. Things were slow for the week they were there, and then things were fast paced, and they were heading towards the toxic Greenwood, now aptly named Mirkwood. Bilbo kept in mind the entire time, however, exactly what he needed to give to Bofur; something that represented what was between them perfectly. He didn’t know what it would be years before he had the exact thing he needed to give to the mining Dwarrow, but it always lingered, just at the back of his mind.

Now he sat at his kitchen table, his long standing best friend across from him (and he supposed Bofur had become his best friend back during the quest, being his only friend at first). They were in comfortable silence, just up until―

“I plan to finally court him.”

Bilbo looked up from the reports he was going over in surprise.

“Really? Are you sure?” Bilbo was shocked to hear it. After all these years? He’d assumed Bofur would never say anything.

“Yeah. It’s finally time I stepped up and said something to him. I made a bead of intent,” Bofur produced a bead made of wood, carved by Bofur’s own hands Bilbo was sure. From what Bilbo understood of Dwarves, a bead of intent was made by the Dwarrow’s own hand, inscribed with runes that described the Dwarrow (or Dwarrowdam) the bead was being given to.

“It’s beautiful, Bofur, I’m sure he’ll love it,” Bilbo smiled.

“You really think so? I don’t know what I’d do if… If he said no.” Bofur sighed, at the most serious he’d been in days. Weeks. Months. _Years_.

“I know so. But if you’re unsure of it being enough, I can give you flowers from the garden to take to him. Plenty that mean how much you love him,” the Hobbit offered.

“Would you? Will he even like them?” Bofur’s brow furrowed.

“He’s been spending more time in the garden, so he’s come to appreciate them. I’m sure he’ll find them rather charming, coming from you.”

Bilbo was already standing by then, papers forgotten, heading towards the door that led to the garden. The sun was high in the sky, but it was late spring, so things were starting to get rather warm and possibly a bit dry. Bilbo would have to start watering the garden more frequently. He beckoned Bofur to follow and the hatted Dwarrow did, looking around at all the colourful plants.

“Althea,” Bilbo started, snipping the purplish plant, “Consumed by love. Which you are.”

Bofur smiled. “Since the beginning, I think.”

“Oh yes, certainly,” Bilbo agreed as he walked over to a white flower. “Camellias, white, for adoration.”

“I do so adore him.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the dreamy tone of voice Bofur had, and moved to one last patch. He snipped some of these flowers as well. “And finally, lavender for devotion.”

He put the bouquet together and was prepared to walk back over to Bofur when he passed by his rose beds, which made him stop. Bofur was confused when Bilbo bent down to snip flowers from a rose bush with yellow roses. Now, Bofur was no expert, but the yellow seemed to clash a bit with the purple and white of the bouquet.

“What are those for?” the Dwarrow questioned when Bilbo handed him the bouquet but kept the roses in hand.

“These are for us,” Bilbo grinned. He had two in his hands. He reached out and managed to secure the rose to Bofur’s hat. He stepped back to admire his work and then nodded solemnly.

“These represent our friendship. You are my oldest friend, after all, and you’ve done much for me,” Bilbo explained. Bofur was touched by the sentiment.

“Thank you, Bilbo. I’ll surely treasure this gift,” he expressed. He looked to the flowers in his hand. “And I’m definitely glad for your help.”

Bilbo nodded.

“Anything for one I would call brother.”

[][][][][]

“Does Bofur mean to court someone?” Thorin asked while he and Bilbo filled out paperwork together. It wasn’t the most enjoyable pastime but they preferred doing it together instead of alone.

“Hm?” Bilbo looked up from an Elven treaty. “Why?”

“No particular reason,” Thorin shrugged his shoulders in a way that he hoped seemed like he didn’t really care. “Simple curiosity.”

Bilbo saw through that immediately, and called Thorin on it as well, “You’re worried about him.”

Thorin, having been caught, tried to play it off. “Well, shouldn’t I be? He’s a close friend and I’d hate for anyone unworthy to catch his eye.”

“Unworthy says the one who allows his youngest nephew to go out and court who he likes,” Bilbo snorted shaking his head. Thorin growled a bit.

“It was only a question,” the King huffed.

“Mm, yes, Bofur means to court someone,” Bilbo finally answered, and he tried to get back to his paperwork. All was quiet.

Then―

“Who is it?”

Bilbo sighed. “Thorin, does anything look different to you?” he inquired, changing the subject. Thorin stopped immediately, and looked around the open area of Bilbo’s smial. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A few books were down from Bilbo’s bookcase. The firewood needed to be replenished. The window was open to allow in a gentle breeze and―

His eyes narrowed a bit.

“Is that another rose?” he finally asked.

“Yes, it is. I’ve twelve now,” Bilbo stated proudly. “It took a very long time, but it’s finally full.”

“What do you plan to do with them now?” Thorin frowned, because the way Bilbo had said his sentence implied that he was far from done. Bilbo’s cryptic smile only confirmed it.

“Ah, you’ll know in due time, Thorin.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG GUYS THIS IS THE LAST ONE BEFORE THE BIG FINISH. THIS IS THE LAST ONE BEFORE THORIN'S AHHHHHHH.
> 
> I'm also not telling you who Bofur's One is, that's to be found out after the series is finished and I've started the next ;)
> 
> I'm so excited to be at the end; it was a fun but hard journey, and along the way I struggled. But this has definitely helped me as a writer.
> 
> Who do you _think_ Bofur's One is? What colour do you think Thorin's rose will be?


End file.
